board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Zidane Tribal's Contest History
Who is Zidane? Zidane is not only the main character of Final Fantasy 9, but he manages to break Squaresoft's silly trend of having their main characters act like idiotic, moody badasses. Zidane is actually happy, which was a rarity in Square games for the longest time. Zidane acts like any other good-looking teenage boy would in that he's into girls and himself, but he's very sociable and is good at making and keeping friends. He's very close with virtually everyone in the Tantalus theatre troupe that he's a part of, which is a nice break from the lone line of Final Fantasy leads that never seemed to open up to their party mates until forced. And though Zidane can be immature at times, the quote "You don't need a reason to help people" isn't something that Zidane takes lightly. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, and he literally goes to the ends of the earth to help those he is close to. The one issue with this, of course, is that Zidane is willing to put the needs of everyone else ahead of himself. This comes back to nearly kill him near the end of the game when he learns the truth about himself. Zidane's character may kick ass, but his abilities in battle are no joke either. Anyone who has ever seen a cutscene in Final Fantasy 9 will see that Zidane is a lightning-fast angel of death. He isn't the best with swordplay (he uses a goddamn swallow), but he doesn't need to be. You can't hit what you can't catch, and it's no surprise that Zidane's profession of choice is Thief. Zidane is one of the most underrated characters in the history of Square games, and it's a true pity that the game came out toward the end of the Playstation's lifespan. "Heroic? Human? Those are just things people say after the fact. Why try to give meaning to what the main character chose?" - Zidane Zidane's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 3-5 Summer 2005 Contest - Flood Division - 7 Seed * Flood Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Crono, 22636 23.28% - 74580 76.72% * Extrapolated Strength --- 52nd Place 17.02% Summer 2005 was the year that Zidane finally made the contest field, but he was really stuck behind the eight ball. Not only was he given no chance to win in being given a low seed, but he was stuck being on the ass end of an SFF beating to boot. Not only did Zidane look weak in his lone contest match, but Vivi is over 20 places ahead of him in the stats despite not being the main character of Final Fantasy 9. That really has to suck if you're a Zidane fanboy, though I'm sure that only three or four of us actually exist. The odds of Zidane making another contest, let alone being put in a position to win a match, are very grim. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Fourth Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 4th place, 24234 19.01% - Liquid Snake, 35430 27.787% - Alucard, 35427 27.785% - Ness, 32413 25.42% There were a lot of people who thought that Zidane received an unfair shake against Crono in 2005, and he was stronger than he looked due to some measure of SFF. I think this performance put that talk to rest. While Zidane certainly didn't get destroyed, he still didn't come anywhere close to three characters who would be classified as low midcarders. As much as I hate to say it, he's not much more than high end fodder. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Second Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 24085 17.69% - Link, 82662 60.72% - Shadow the Hedgehog, 21054 15.47% - Luke fon Fabre, 8333 6.12% * Division 1 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 16819 12.16% - Link, 73802 53.34% - Zack Fair, 33069 23.9% - Wario, 14665 10.6% Zidane finally got the monkey off his back in 2008 and picked up his first win, shattering several perfect brackets who had Link > Shadow for this match. Zidane took advantage of a crumbling Shadow and headed onto round 2. Despite having no chance against black-haired Cloud and the Summer Contest juggernaut himself, Zidane finished a respectable third and shows promise for a future contest, given he gets put in a winnable matchup. Winter 2010 Contest - Mushroom Division - 5 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Claptrap, 32534 64.36% - 18018 35.64% * Mushroom Round 2 --- Lost to (4) Ike, 34953 48.45% - 37182 51.55% * Extrapolated Strength --- 106th Place 17.78% After getting his first win Zidane was able to use the momentum to pick up a second win and was put in a debatable match in the third round against the struggling Ike. Ike was able to take the second round in a close match prompting many to think that had the match been during the night Zidane may have won due to his great night vote going against Ike's terrible night vote. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 11 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 - 1st place, 15531 51.50% - (17) Ridley, 13037 43.23% - (8) Spring Breeze Dancin', 1587 5.26% * Division 5 Round 2 - 3rd place, 8105 24.37% - (5) Squirtle, 14662 44.08% - (2) Dante, 10493 31.55% Zidane is finally able to show his strength, with his third consecutive victory (fourth if the Rivalry Rumble counts) against a Board 8 rallied character that got trounced and a Nintendo villain who can't fight for his own in the contests. Of course pairing the FF9 hero with Dante and a Pokémon amidst X/Y hype would never end well. Category:Contest Histories